


Morning After

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Vomiting, kagakuroweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fell asleep on your couch after a party but you didn’t complain and made breakfast for the both of us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> this idea for this prompt is from this list http://wallydicks.tumblr.com/post/128016466207/eldritch-heiress-shitty-high-school-aus-tho

Seirin basketball club decided to throw a party and invite a bunch of people from school to celebrate their win at Winter Cup. That was how Kagami found his apartment filled with people drinking what he could only assume was some form of alcohol and someone throwing up on his balcony. And someone decided to call members of the Generation of Miracles over. How wonderful. 

Kagami grabbed a garbage bag back from underneath the sink in his kitchen and chucked some empty bottles in them, he shoved that to the side and walked over to where Hyuuga senpai was talking Izuki make another pun. Kagami clapped Izuki on the shoulder and waved at them as he decided to check on how everyone else was faring in his apartment, not to mention said apartment. 

He noticed Kuroko sitting on the couch with Nigou and Midorima, Takao and Kise. Talking about something he wasn’t sure.

“How is everyone doing?” Kagami asked, coming to the side of the table in between them and sitting on the single chair on the other side.

“We’re fine.” Midorima said simply, sitting back against the couch. “You’re apartment is nice. Cleaner than I expected.” 

Kagami just frowned when Kuroko spoked up. “Thank you for having us, Kagami-kun.” 

Takao looked between the two of them and then at Midorima when he realized, nodding to himself.

Kagami smiled brightly at Kuroko’s words. 

“Kagamicchi, you should throw more parties, I would come.” Kise chimed in.

Kagami snorted, “That’s quite alright.”

~

The next morning, Kagami woke to someone throwing up out of the corner of his eye in the trash can in the kitchen. “Good morning to you, too.” Kagami grumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes of the remnants of sleep. He looked around the room of his apartment and groaned. The place was a mess. He was not expecting the place to be this much of a mess he was gonna be cleaning up for awhile. He only noticed one other person sleeping from where he was at and it was a girl from their class and she was sleeping half in the bathroom and out of it. Kagami walked a little farther into the room when he saw Kuroko asleep on the couch next to Nigou. This was quite unexpected. 

“Might as well make some breakfast.” Kagami mumbled, walking to the kitchen past Kuroko, he turned on the stove and got eggs and bacon out of the fridge. 

Kuroko woke to the smell of food sizzling on the stove. It smelled heavenly. “Kagami-kun.” 

“Yeah, I made some for both of us, also I figured you might want milk, so I got you a glass.” Kagami smiled softly. 

“It smells wonderful.” Kuroko said, as he got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the kitchen, sitting on a stool on the island table. “How did you know I like sunny side up?” Kuroko took the plate from Kagami’s hands just as Kagami gave Kuroko his glass and moved closer to sit next to him in one of the stools. 

Kagami sipped some of his coffee, soaking in the warmth from it before he said, “I remember you mentioned it one time.” 

“Thank you, Kagami-kun. This is really nice.”


End file.
